The Lost Love
by lilshawty1626
Summary: Shane and Mitchie were best friends since the diaper days. They have been through everything together. What happens when Shane decides to leave it all for the fame? Read to find out! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading my first Fanfiction story! It will probably suck but…here it goes. **

Mitchie made her way up the stairs of her apartment and sighed when she was the wet spot on the floor.

"Rebel!" she yelled. Her tiny teacup chihuahua came bounding over to her. She looked down at the innocent eyes and knew that she couldn't yell at him. She leaned down and scooped him up.

Shane had given her to little dog for her 17th birthday. Right before he and his friends, Nate and Jason, had gotten famous and left her in the dust.

MItchie had been broken and depressed for weeks after that happened. She barley ate anything and refused to go to school. Finally, after 3 months, she let herself get angry.

She moved out right after her 18th birthday and got a job at a small music store giving singing lessons. The only bad part of her job was that all of the girl students wanted to sing a Connect 3 song. That was the name of Shane's band.

Mitchie took Rebel over to the couch and sat down. She thought back to the night that Shane had told her everything and just left.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Mitch, can I talk to you?" Shane said while he and Mitchie were out on a deck looking at the stars. "Sure." Mitchie answered smiling. Shane took her hand and lead her over to the porch swing. "Okay, Nate, Jason, and I went to a record company the other day. The owner, Henry Jared, said that he would like to sign us." Shane said studying MItchie's expression. _

_Mitchie smiled and hugged him. "That's great Shane! I always knew that you guys were gonna go far!" she said hugging him. Shane smiled and hugged her back._

"_You know the best part is…we get to go on tour for 6 months in about 3 weeks!" Shane said. Mitchie froze then. She looked in his eyes for any kind of joking but found none. _

"_But Shane, we still have Senior year to go through! You cant leave now!" she said. Shane looked at her with surprise. "Mitch, I know, and I feel bad about just leaving but you have to understand. This is our big break! It's a once in a lifetime thing!" he said._

_Mitchie could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Shane was just going to drop everything and leave her. Senior year was big and she wanted to go through it with her best friend. _

_The tears started leaking out. Shane saw her crying and his face showed guilt. "Mitch, don't cry. Please don't cry. I cant stand to see you like this. I promise, as soon as the tour is over I will come visit you." He said, whipping her tears away._

"_But Shane, I just cant stand to think of you leaving me. It's almost senior year! I need you to go through that with me." Mitchie said through her tears. Shane gathered her up into a tight hug then. He said nothing though, not knowing what to say._

_Mitchie pulled away after only a moment. "Have a nice life Shane." She said before running up to her room. She heard Shane following her then the pounding on her door for her to open up._

_Mitchie cried into her pillow the whole night. She ignored Shane for the remaining of the 3 weeks. She went to school for two of the three. When it was time for the boys to leave she didn't even go down to say goodbye. She stood in her window watching as they loaded their stuff in the limo. _

_Right before they left she saw Shane look up at her and she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. She quickly let the curtains fall and threw herself on her bed, letting the tears come._

_End of Flashback_

MItchie whipped the tears away that had leaked over while just thinking about it. She put Rebel in his cage then went to cleanup the mess. When the was finished she went to her room for a quick nap.

While she was looking for a pair of fuzzy socks she came across the small scrapbook her mother had given her before she left. She had kept in her sock drawer. She slowly picked it up and turned to the first page.

The first picture was of her and Shane after kindergarten graduation. She silently laughed when she saw that Shane was carrying all of her books.

The other pages were filled with different pictures of them from over the years. When she got to the last page she gasped. It was a picture of her and Shane sitting in the porch swing the night he had told her the bitter sweet news.

Mitchie quickly closed it and walked over to her bed.

Shane had never come back after the tour. He never even wrote to her.

Mitchie laid her head on the pillow and let herself be taken into the darkness of unconciosness.

**What did you think? Review please!**

**~ElsieMarie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am soooo sorry it took me so long to update! I've been so busy with school and cheerleading competitions and I want to model some so I'm workin on that too! Please forgive me! I love you alllll!(:**

Mitchie woke to the sound of her cell phone alarm. Groggily, she sat up and looked at the clock. Through the darkness she saw the pale green lights show 6:30.

She groaned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Stretching her arms above her head she yawned.

She stuffed her feet into her fuzzy slippers and blindly felt for her bath rope hanging on her door. Once she found it she threw it on and shuffled down the stairs.

Walking into the kitchen she flipped the light on, wincing from the sudden brightness. Over in the corner, Rebel stirred in his doggy bed.

Her coffee pot was already making the coffee because she had set a time for it to start brewing at a certain time in the morning.

She yawned again and went to the fridge to get the milk. She was in no mood to make anything this morning, so cereal would have to do.

Rebel blinked and looked up at Mitchie with his big brown eyes. He yawned before padding over to her and nuzzling her leg.

Mitchie smiled and leaned down to pick him up. She held his soft fur to his face and breathed in his dog scent.

"What would I do without you boy?" She whispered. The coffee pot alarm went off and Mitchie gently sat Rebel down. His little paws clicked across the floor as he followed her over to the counter. She poured herself a small cup and sat down at the table where her cereal was waiting.

She ate quickly before putting her dishes in the sink and feeding Rebel. She smiled as she watched him gobble up his small amount of food.

Mitchie stomped up the stairs to her room and quickly got in the shower. Once she was finished she threw on jean shorts, a pink tank top, and her white sandals. She left her hair down, leaving it wavy and applied light make-up.

It was already 7:30 and she had to be at work at 8:15. She grabbed her bag and keys before running down the stairs.

"Rebel I'm leaving!" she yelled. The small puppy came sprinting out of the kitchen and Mitchie scooped him up in her arms.

"I love you. Be good while Momma's gone okay?" she smiled at him. She kissed the top of his head before sitting him on the couch and striding out the door. She locked it behind her and jogged down to her car.

On the way to work she listened to music. A Connect 3 song came on and she immediately turned it off.

"Every morning," she huffed.

At 8:00 she pulled into Music Wonders. She parked in her usual parking spot and got out, locking the car behind her.

"Good morning Dave." She said before going into her office. She sat in her chair and flipped her computer on.

Dave came in behind her and sat some papers on her desk.  
"Good morning to you too, how's my lovely singing instructor today?" he asked with a smile.

Mitchie studied the papers he had sat on her desk, seeing that they were her schedules for the day.

"I'm great, only two today?" she asked. Dave nodded.

"Yes, a very short day for you my dear. You can take off as soon as you're finished with the last one." He said before winking and going back to the front of the store.

Mitchie studied the names. One was her usual, Candie Brown, and the other was a new student. The name was Sarah Bolds.

Candie was coming in at 11:00 so Mitchie had some time to read her emails. She logged on and saw that she had three new.

The first one was from her best friend, Caitlyn Geller, and the others were from people she didn't know. She decided to read Caitlyn's first.

_Mitchie,_

_College is great! My roommates name in Ella and she is awesome! But, not as amazing as you! I'm flying in soon! I cant wait to see you! Have you talked to Shane lately? Their next tour spot is Los Angeles, we should go to one of their concerts. I know what your going to say but, I really wanna see Nate and I'm sure that deep down inside, you really want to see Shane too. I'll call you later, have a good day!_

_With love, _

_Caitlyn_

Mitchie smiled and sent her reply. She didn't say anything about seeing Shane though, she didn't know what to say to that. Yes, she really did want to see Shane, she hadn't in 2 years, but she didn't want to get her heart broken again.

She saw all the things he did. He was a mess, having a new girlfriend every day. That wasn't the Shane she knew. It couldn't be. But, she just let him be, he had left her in time of need too.

Turns out the other emails were just from music agencies wanting business. When she was finished reading her emails she took out Candie's portfolio and checked her progress. She was a great singer, with amazing talent but Mitchie felt that she wasn't feeling the music. She didn't know how to fix her either. Mitchie sighed and closed Candie's portfolio.

"Mitchie, I need you up front for a second!" she heard Dave call.

She jumped up and went to the front of the office to find Dave standing with a group of guys. Dave turned and smiled at her.

"Mitchie, these guys said that they wanted to see you." He said.

The three of them turned around and Mitchie gasped.

"Shane? Nate? Jason?" she gawked. Nate smiled at her and strode over to her, engulfing her in a huge hug.

"Hey Mitch, we missed you," he said then whispered, "Especially Shane."

Mitchie gave him a small smile and turned to see Jason right behind Nate. He hugged her and picked her up, swinging her in a circle.

"Mitchie! I missed you so much!" Jason squealed. Mitchie hung on for dear life, oh how she had missed this boy.

"I missed you too Jase." She whispered. Then he sat her down she looked over to Shane and smiled softly.

"Hi Shane." Mitchie sighed. Shane's face broke into a huge grin and Mitchie's breath caught. She had missed his smile and he looked better than she remembered. He slowly walked towards her, a questioning look in his eyes.

Mitchie closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. They embraced for what felt like a decade before Mitchie finally pulled back. When she did she saw that Shane had tears in his eyes.

"I missed you so much Mitch, you have no idea." He murmured. Mitchie felt her own eyes tear up and she wrapped her arms around herself.

Nate came up behind her and put his hand on Mitchie's back.

"Hey Mitch, why don't you and Shane go back to your place and catch up? I'll take whatever shifts you have here and we'll be over later." He said grinning.

Mitchie was hesitant at first but when she saw the hopeful look in Shane's eyes she finally agreed. They took Mitchie's car. On their way a Connect 3 song came on.

Mitchie immediately switched the station, forgetting who was in the car. She looked over and saw Shane's hurt expression and she immediately felt guilty.

"Oh, sorry. It's a habit," she said. Shane nodded his head his face still showed pain. The rest of the ride was filled with uncomfortable silence. Finally, they pulled into Mitchie's driveway.

When they walked through the door Rebel came bounding at them and Mitchie scooped him up. She nuzzled him to her face and kissed him.

"How's my boy? I missed you so much!" she said. Once again, she forgot that she was with someone else. She looked up to see Shane starring at her with awe.

"I-Is that the Rebel that I gave you?" Shane whispered. Mitchie smiled and nodded. She gently handed Rebel to him and Shane took him hesitantly.

Rebel yipped and licked his face. Shane smiled and rubbed behind his ears.

"Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?" Mitchie asked.

Shane shook his head and sat Rebel back on the ground. Mitchie sat on the couch and he followed. They both sat on opposite sides of the couch.

"How was senior year?" Shane asked suddenly. Mitchie snapped her head up. Did he really just ask that? Well, if he wants the answer then he'll get the answer.

"Well, if you really want to know….

**Well, that's it! How was it? Seriously, reviews keep me going! I know that people actually read my stories! So, please? Oh and let me know what you think…criticism is welcomed!(:**

**~ElsieMarie**


End file.
